dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Jacob Whaley
Jacob W. Whaley is a American animator, and creator of JawLocker, Shadow JawLocker, Golden JawLocker, and Shadow Golden JawLocker. He was also the inventor of JawLocker. He plays the voices of JawLocker, Shadow JawLocker, Shadow Golden JawLocker, and Golden JawLocker. History of Jacob Whaley He was born in Rushville, Missouri on June 17, 2003. As a kid, he enjoyed drawing comics about stick figures. He also loved watching Greeny Phatom on YouTube. At the age of 10-11, when he was at 6th grade, he had spent the time drawing comics of his character at his school, Richard W. Warren Middle School, along with his friend, Cate Kenwolf. During the summer, Jacob Whaley joined the Greeny Phatom Wiki. He was called by his username, "Spingtrapfan21." When he was Springtrapfan21. He then changed his character from a old-fashioned animatronic to an new fashioned Michael Jackson fan made character, which we now know as JawLocker. He was always the quiet one around the wiki, until he made two problems, this was to CoinHunter12 about the unknown picture that was in error, which caused this for Laser Pikachus to block him until a year. This caused into a fight known as, The JawLocker Scandal. After the scandal, Jacob changed to GoldenFreddyfan1987. Another problem happened, it was due to KTMWikia8000 winning the User of the Month. Jacob broke more rules, causing to be blocked again and to have his account being terminated. This which lead into the Whaley Flame War. Every admin, including, the winner of the User of the Month, started spamming Jacob. But, Jacob was not alone, he had NdigiGaming with him. But, Jacob and Nam was being watched by CoinHunter12. The Whaley Flame War ended one day, with Jacob still being blocked, until September 05, 2015, he was unblocked by CoinHunter12, and gave out a fourm on his The Return To JawLocker's Wiki about him learning his lesson. This actually also happened after Jacob's birthday, when he became 12. Trivia *Jacob Whaley has been vandalized about a few times, by either an anyoumous user, or by an admin/user. *During the JawLocker Scandal, he sent out drawings to Cameron and Laser. The drawings were three drawings. ** The first drawing were describing Jacob's block. Being chained up by Cameron and Laser. *** The second drawing showed Cameron, Laser, and what appeared to be Bonnie standing around scrapped animatronic pieces. **** The third one showed the angry and furious JawLocker crying blood while chopping up Laser with an axe. * Jacob Whaley has autism, a mental childhood disability for children, so it is very hard for Jacob to have to calm down while online. * Jacob Whaley has been cyber bullied by Laser Pikachus. This actually started off during the JawLocker Scandal, when Jacob showed Cameron, the first drawing of the block. As I said again, being chained up by Cameron and Laser. Jacob has been trying to ignore cyber bullies, since he is in the 7th grade. But, instead of ignoring Laser, Jacob has been making a single message with between Laser and himself to make it worse. * Jacob Whaley has been enemies with KTMWikia8000, but, after the Whaley Flame War, he has then became friends with KTMWikia8000. * Jacob has also been cyberbullied by A nooby anyoumous user on July. Were the anyoumous user had vandalized JawLocker's page, including, Jacob's user page. However, Nooby got blocked by CoinHunter12, and the user page and the JawLocker page had been repaired. * Jacob has been always been furious about being not granted the grand wikia prize, which is being admin. He has been cheating by getting admin and not earning the badges that a user, which is an achievement, to collect, and getting up to the top of the wikia achievements goal. He also done this before he got blocked during the Whaley Flame War. During the Whaley Flame War, ToonLinkMinions11 edited Jacob's blocked user page to let Jacob be admin. But, CoinHunter said in a summary after editing the blocked and terminated user page, "Actually, GoldenFreddyfan1987's original user page, LostEpisodeFan, is an admin, not GoldenFreddyfan1987." CoinHunter12 also been trying to not give Jacob, the wikia prize, due to Jacob being "too autistic". Laser Pikachus, a main victim of GoldenFreddyfan1987, always been too furious, mean, rude, and angry to let Jacob not be admin. RedStoneActive9000, another main victim of the user, been too rude to Jacob, that he edited JawLocker's page, and calling JawLocker, by, what is called by, "an anti-hero." The word, "anti-hero" means that a character in a story, movie, television show, etc. lacks the common sense. It also been noticed that Jacob always lacks common sense, and actually does not read the rules. Gallery Jacob Whaley.png|Jacob W. Category:Cast & Crew